


You Leave Me Breathless

by hindre



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Strangulation, Strength Kink, neck kink, offscreen negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindre/pseuds/hindre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is a kinky little shit and loves Matt's big, strong hands around his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuburnRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRabbit/gifts).



> There are probably grammar mistakes, enjoy regardless

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Matthew quaked slightly with fear under Matt’s gaze. He wasn’t used to that look, not used to the lack of control over the situation, not like this. Though he and Matt had a long and enduring relationship, if felt as though moments like these were left in the past. Matthew’s words and flirtations typically took control of the situation, even if it didn’t seem like it. 

This was different.

He couldn't exactly remember what it was that he had said or done to set off all of this… though that was probably due to the fact that he was finding it increasingly difficult to think under these conditions. 

After all, Matt's large hand /was/ closed tightly around his throat, slowly cutting off his air as he held him inches above the ground. 

Regardless of his previous memory lapse, Matthew wasn’t entirely sure he could blame his flooding thoughts on the lack of oxygen. If his face wasn’t already red due to the handling of his body, he’d feel the hot burn of his own blush forming across his cheeks. He was all too aware of just how close Matt was to him.

Matthew could see Matt clearly; his usually, dull, collected eyes, now bright and fiery under furrowed brows, an intense scowl across his lips, almost reprimanding him without words. He was hyper aware of him, the whiteness of his teeth, the points of his canines, the flare of his nostril. Matthew smelled the faint aroma of campfire smoke mixed with either Matt's soap or cologne. 

He felt an all too familiar heat stirring in his abdomen, snaking downwards, his body already warm. Before he could stop himself, Matthew choked out a strangled moan.  
This action, in the very least, seemed to snap Matt out of his fury enough to lower Matthew's feet to the ground. He maintained his grip on Matthew's throat; tight, but just enough for Matthew to draw a shuddering breath. 

The smaller blond drew in air graciously, taking in as much as his inflamed airway would allow. Something within Matt’s gaze told him this action was just a privilege, something that the larger man would allow for the time being.

Matthew’s head was spinning, a mix of panic, want, and desire flooding over him all at once. On impulse, he reached out, hands shaking, and grabbed Matt by the belt loops, pulling him closer, insisting that whatever had started this was certainly no longer important.

This was something to take advantage of. He… he was something to take advantage of… Something they both seemed to agree on in one instant  
Matt was ahead of him, quickly moving his hand from Matthew’s throat to the back of his hair, yanking Matthew’s head back, pressing harsh kisses and bites against the reddening column of his throat. Matthew could feel he back arch, curving as a fury of noises spilled from his lips, his eyes stinging as Matt’s fingers pulled tautly at silken locks. He pressed his erection into Matt's leg, clutching at his shirt. He wanted some sort of contact, frantically needed it.

Breathing heavily, Matt moved to Matthew's ear, murmuring something Matthew couldn’t quite catch, before biting at the cartilage, sending a chill down Matthew’s spine. Matthew felt his knees grow weak, prior lack of oxygen not being able to be fully recovered as Matt moved to kiss him deeply, possessively. Matthew felt dizzy, and if it wasn’t from the moment of abuse earlier, it was certainly from Matt’s ministrations now. 

He sought support from Matt's as the other pressed him forcefully backwards against the brick wall. He palmed Matthew's erection, Matthew’s hips bucking into his hand, before moving to tear off Matthew’s jacket and t-shirt, tossing the offending articles haphazardly to the side, unzipping his pants. 

Matthew shivered at the cool sensation of brick against his back; a painful sort of pleasure scraping abrasively against his bare skin as Matt rocked against him. Matthew groaned again when he actually felt Matt's own clothed erection press against his hip and tried in vain to rut against him. 

Matt let out a quiet, rough, sound before grabbing Matthew's throat again. He pressed tightly, watching Matthew’s eyes flutter, before forcing him around, switching their positions so that it was Matt against the wall.

"On your knees." 

If not for the choking grip against his throat, Matthew would have moaned. Still shaking, he obliged as Matt let go, landing hard on his knees and feeling Matt steady him by the shoulders, vision fuzzy. Matt groaned appreciatively at the sight below him: Matthew vulnerable and submissive, throat a burning red, bruises already forming, and still gasping for air, his pants undone and exposing the band of his underwear and more than a little skin as he looked up pleadingly at Matt. 

"Go on," Matt’s voice rumbled once more, more commanding than encouraging.

Matthew was too far gone to decline. His hands, still trembling from more than just lack of air, reached for Matt's button and zipper. Matt leaned back against the wall, skin on fire from just the slight brush of Matthew's hand. Matthew hesitated for a split second before tugging Matt's pants down just enough to gain access to his cock. His lack of control drove a spike of fearful excitement up his spine. He placed his palms against Matt's hips.

Matt groaned low in his throat and reached out to wind his fingers in Matthew's light, silky hair. He pushed his head forward, the intensity of the wet heat of Matthew's mouth caused Matt's grip to tighten and breath to hitch. Matthew nearly choked as Matt struggled not to buck into his throat.  
"Deeper," He ordered breathlessly, causing something in Matthew's chest to stumble. 

He was already struggling, the thickness of Matt's cock straining his jaw, his length difficult to manage. Matthew whimpered a little, trying to force Matt's member deeper into his mouth, trying his damnedest to ignore his roiling gag reflex. Matt pressed against the back of Matthew's head, feeling the head of his cock brushing the back of Matthew's throat and roughly moaning "Oh, god, Matthew. Yes." 

Matthew moaned around Matt's erection, loving Matt's roughness, wanting more. He wanted to feel that same light-headed euphoria as before at the same time he found himself wanting eagerly to please Matt. He took the initiative to swallow Matt deeper still, struggling to breathe and swallow around his cock. He grabbed both of Matt's hands and pressed them forcefully against his head, trying to coax Matt into his former state. Matt snapped into it immediately, thrusting hard into Matthew's mouth, the occasional slight brush of teeth sending shocks of pleasure-pain though his whole body. 

Matthew was running quickly out of breath, hoping Matt would either finish soon, or move on as his vision began to fade again. Almost as if he had read Matthew’s thoughts, Matt pulled Matthew's head off of his cock, Matthew panting harshly, looking up at Matt with his hooded eyes, pleading for release, voice raw from the abuse. 

"Matt, /please/."

Matt grabbed his arm and yanked him upwards, scooping him up by the back of his thighs and slammed him into the wall hard enough to knock the air out of him. Matt groaned, biting hard into the curve of Matthew's neck. He slid his hand up Matthew's chest, reaching again for his thoroughly abused throat. He held Matthew against the wall with one hand as he used the other to fully remove Matthew’s pants, Matthew’s bare legs immediately wrapping around his waist. 

Matthew watched with half-lidded eyes as Matt struggled getting the lube from his pocket, content that the other seemed just as frenzied. Matt applied a generous amount to his thick fingers before roughly inserting them into Matthew's entrance, twisting his fingers and scissoring them, trying to be both rough and preparative. 

"Enough," Matthew groaned, his voice still raw as Matt nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his fingers abandoning their original task. Matt needed no more coaxing, abruptly entering Matthew without any verbal confirmation. Matthew's arms wrapped tightly around Matt's neck as he fucked him against the brick wall. He cried out as quietly as possible, gradually gaining volume with the intensity of Matt's thrusts. 

"You're so tight, Matthew, let me hear you." Matthew couldn't help but moan loudly after that. 

Matt held Matthew's hip against the wall with one of his strong hands, the other finding Matthew's throat again. Whimpers choked their way out of his throat as Matt gripped it hard, roughly pounding into him. Matthew loved the way Matt's rough calloused hands gripped his neck, yearned for it to never end. Matt leaned down until his teeth were on Matthew's pulse, just above his own hands, never relinquishing his grip, and bit down hard. Matthew's breaths rasped out, moaning with what little breath and voice he had left. The less vision he had remaining, the closer to orgasm he became. Matt angled his last few thrusts carefully, sending Matthew and himself over the edge and releasing Matthew's throat as he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> There's supposed to be an "after scene" here, with Matthew waking up in bed, being pampered to all hell. Because, surprise, it's consensual kink! And while it was a 'surprise' brought upon by Matt in the moment, they had a previous discussion before hand about this sort of stuff, because communication is key, and I don't think Matt would ever lay a hand on Matthew like this unless Matthew himself had a hand in persuasion.
> 
> So here you go, imagine Matt pampering Matthew with sickeningly sweet kisses, and Matthew insisting he's fine, but letting Matt do his thing. Because even the 'dominant' partner needs after-care in some ways, and in this case, Matt would need to dote on Matthew.


End file.
